Mighty Rick: The Movie!
by Le Rusecue
Summary: A story of one character's brave quest to level up. When you read this story, you won't know what the continuity is. World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard.
1. Coming Soon, to a Fiction Site Near You

**NAME: MIGHTY RICK**

**LEVEL: 2**

**CLASS: WARRIOR**

**RACE: NIGHT ELF**

**STATUS: NOOB**

"What else can I say?" the Stormwind Guard said to the crowd. "We found the body of one Mighty Rick laid out on the table in the Lion's Pride Inn. No evidence. No signs of foul play. Though we could smell a strong scent of alcohol, which leads us to believe his killer was intoxicated."

Just as the guard finished saying this to the anxious crowd, a Night elf stumbled out of the Lion's Pride Inn. The plum skin's eyes adjusted tot the guard and the crowd, who all looked shocked to see him. Everyone in the little town had their eyes glued to his figure, which swaggered back and forth.

He waved to the guard who had given the story to the crowd.

The guard took off his helmet, and then narrowed his eyes at the obviously drunken plum skin.

The guard then pulled his sword from his belt as he simultaneously leapt at the Night Elf, raising his sword high in the air, letting a loud battle cry. The plum skin became sober for a brief moment as his eyes widened.

"Oh shit." he said in a slur, just before the blade smashed into his chest. The Night Elf stood dead, held up only by the blade, as his dead eyes looked at the guard. The guard then removed his sword, and let the limp body fall to his feet. It was dead silent for a moment, as the guard observed the corpse.

"My mistake," he said, breaking the awkward silence. "There are signs of foul play."

And just as he said that, the crowd went back to clamoring.

**Coming soon, to a Fan Fiction site near you…..**

**MIGHTY RICK**

**THE MOVIE!**

**Rated T**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Every tale must have a beginning, and a reason**

**Usually the reason is left out because it is incredibly stupid**

**This, is one of those moments when it should have been left out**

**But wasn't**

"So how did it feel to be the star of your own World of Warcraft Fanfiction story?" the tired Rusecue asked. Rick, who sat in a chair adjacent to the interviewer, pondered on the question for a moment.

"It feels good. Makes the Rickster feel good. I feel good right now. How do you feel, Rusecue?" Mighty Rick said. No response came. "Rusecue?" he said, as he leaned forward and tapped on his friend's shoulder. A loud snore came as a response. "You fucking dick hole." Mighty Rick said, before getting out of his chair and walking out. A few moments passed by, and then the tired Rusecue fell forward onto the stone floor.

**That wasn't the beginning or the reason**

A Night Elf Warrior, leveled up a single level since the starting experience, ran excitedly toward the gates of Darnassus. "Oh yeah, check me out, I'm a Night Elf in the Warcraft World, oh yeah!" the noob exclaimed. As soon as he reached the gates, he leapt on a mailbox, and started to dance. Just seconds later, a shot was heard, and the Night Elf fell forward, off of the mailbox and into the grass.

Unfortunately for "The Rickster", that was the day of a raid by the guild called "Big Blue Feet". The person that had shot him, was a character known only as "Pwnsnwbs".

"Damn it!" Richard shouted. "That's the eighth time I've been killed since I've started to play this fucking game!" the angry adolescent cried. "Looks like I'm going to have to resort to what I do for fun on Grand Theft Auto games," dramatic pause. "Cheat codes!"

Within the hour, one of Richard's alts, known as Mightyman, was leveled up to 70, the highest you could get in those days before the bitches of the Lich King came along and raised the standards. The gleeful Human Warrior dashed around the landscape of The Barrens, stopping only to "pwn some newbs".

However, just as quickly as his fun started, it was ended.

Just as the Human finished slaughtering a level 11 Orc, a level 70 Blood Elf GM walked up to him.

"What's up, NEWB!" the human exclaimed. He swung one of his two two handed swords at the elf. The big words MISS appeared. And a split second later, Richard was disconnected from the servers.

"The hell!" Richard shouted, frantically typing in his user name and password. As soon as he finished that, his virtual hand was shook, and he was taken back to his server, where he was greeted by a list of his characters. Which wasn't much of a list, since it consisted of only one name.

He sighed.

"Looks like you'll do for now, Rick."

**And so it begins…..**


	3. Noob

"Rusecue," Mighty Rick said, shaking his friend. "Rusecue, wake the fuck up."

"Bite me." Rusecue said, jerking away from his friend. Might Rick looked at the human, shrugged his shoulders, and then bit into the flesh of the man's arm. The pain caused Rusecue to let out a loud cry. He smacked his fist into the Night Elf's jaw, and the fight was on.

XxXxX

Mighty Rick walked from the portal connecting Lor'danel and Darnassus toward the southern pier, where a ship was supposed to arrive soon. Poor Rick didn't know that, before one was to explore, they should get past level two.

When he arrived at the edge of the pier, he stood, and waited, Occasionally looking back and forth. When the ship finally did arrive, he stepped on….

And then a Tauren by the name of "Jiki" jumped from within the ship's quarters, and stabbed Rick in the back. Moments later, Jiki was killed by the town's NPC's.

Richard sighed.

Several days later, after he had "given up on WoW", a feat we all know is impossible, he discovered that a place known as "Northshire" was a great place for his kind. Noobs. So, he set out on an adventure, which would end up breaking all of the penniless (or copper less) warrior's equipment. And that was just half way through his journey.

On his way through the Wetlands, he attracted the attention of a single croc, which had chased him all around the area, killing him repeatedly. As he neared the end of the area, a human blocked his exit.

"Come on man, move out of the way!" the Night Elf cried. But the Human stood as still as a stone. Instead of moving, he pulled out a bow, and fired an arrow straight into the croc's left eye, killing it instantly. Mighty Rick looked at the croc, and then back at the human. Amazing was the only word the noob could think as he looked at the "hunter", who was actually a warrior just like him. Though, being the noob he was, he saw a bow and thought "hunter".

"Thank you." Mighty Rick said.

"Don't mention it." the human said. Before Rick on the human could say anything else, a dwarf warlock and a gnome rogue pushed past the night elf.

"We got it!" the Dwarf shouted. "We got the G!"

"We!" the gnome exclaimed. "I was the one that kept the murlocs off of your ass you fucking drunk!"

"I was the one who opened the chest." the Dwarf retorted.

"If you can call that opening." the gnome said. "Who else takes a half hour to open a chest?"

"Shut up, ye little brat!"

"Why don't you both shut up?" the human said. "Stop your bickering and get your hearth stones out. We're going back to Goldshire." a few moments later, the three had their arms raised in the air, their hands surrounded by a green glowing light.

"Wait, take me with you!" the noob shouted out, not knowing what these "hearth stones" were or what they could do (despite owning one himself). Before either of the midgets could bash the noob, all three faded away.

So the Night Elf continued his adventure, finally landing in the capital city of Stormwind. He was amazed at the amount of players running through the city's walls.

"This place is amazing!" Rick exclaimed. "Well, I better go to Northshire now." he said to himself. As he walked through the city towards it's entrance, he saw a crowd. Amongst the crowd, were the two small stature characters he met earlier.

"Go, Leo, kick his assh!" the drunken Dwarf exclaimed.

"Yeah, Leo, beat the fuck out of him!" a human shouted. Mighty Rick ran to the crowd, and from behind two humans, he could see Leo, the human "hunter" from earlier, fist fighting with a shirtless human. The fight had been going on since the night before. The brawlers had lead the crowd all around Stormwind, and their journey didn't stop there. They eventually lead the crowd to the trams, where the two brawlers boarded a platform at the very center for the brief moment it stopped.

When the tram took off, much of the crowd was left watching the fight fade away down the tunnel. Except for one certain Night Elf.

"Kick his ass, Leo!" Mighty Rick cheered. Leo, who had not noticed the Night Elf standing on the ass end of the tram, looked to see where the voice had come from. This gave his opponent a brief moment to take an upper hand, which he took advantage of.

The human slammed his fist into Leo's jaw, so hard it sent him off the side of the platform. Leo grabbed the edge of the platform, and hung on loosely with only one arm. The man looked down at Leo, his foot raised above his hand.

"Say goodbye, Leo!" the cocky brawler said.

It was at that moment that Mighty Rick decided to hum the "Mighty Rick Theme Song".

"Oh yeah!" Mighty Rick exclaimed. "Here comes MIGHTY RICK!" the Night Elf exclaimed as he leapt at the brawler. He landed right behind the man, and then grabbed his shoulders, dragging him away from the edge. Rick fell to the ground, with the man on top of him.

The human managed to get on top of Rick, and began to strangle him. Just as Rick was about to die from the strangulation, the human was dealt a kick to the chest, so hard he fell off to the side, slipping between the two trams.

It was Leo who had saved Rick's life that moment, just as he had before.

"Thanks, kid." Leo said. Rick massaged his strained throat, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he did.

"Your wel-" he opened his eyes, seeing that Leo had disappeared. "Come."

XxXxX

**Review**

**Because every time you don't, monkey samurai's are forced to fight panda's to the death…..**

**Actually, that sounds kind of cool.**

**How about this?**

**For every time you don't review, the continuity of this story gets even more confusing.**


	4. Ambush

It was a relatively peaceful day in Goldshire. Noobs were running around begging for "G", level 70's were owning people below level 50, and people were randomly jumping around the grounds. Nobody knew what was about to happen.

The ground began to shake, as if an earth quake was occurring. But those in Westfall knew better than to think that. A single Gnome peaked around the corner of the blacksmith's shop, and gasped at what he saw. Tauren, charging towards the small town on their kodo's. He spun around to inform the townspeople, but when he did, he was shocked to see another threat coming right out of Redridge. The Undead.

It was then that the skies above turned dark. Everyone looked up and saw why the sky had turned dark so suddenly. Arrows were blacking out the sky, all coming from the direction of Duskwood. The residents of Goldshire, including the Stormwind knights, scattered about, seeking shelter. All except for Rick, who watched as the arrows dived towards him. As the arrows approached him rapidly, he covered his face with his arm, and prepared for the pain.

But it never came. Instead, the sound of metal being struck was heard. He moved his arm, and in front of him, stood Leo, holding a steel shield above their heads as if it were an umbrella in a rain storm. He looked Leo in the eyes for a brief moment.

"Thank you." he uttered. Leo tossed the shield to the side, and then pushed Rick away.

"Get into the inn." he ordered. Rick stood, dumbfounded. "Now!" Leo exclaimed, snapping Rick out of his trance. He fled to the Inn, having to push past several people running out of the inn, all wearing matching tabards. As soon as he got in, he ran to the nearest window, and waited.

Leo stood at the head of a crowd of his guild members, all ready to fight to defend their safe haven. Rather than the bow he normally wielded, he held a long sword. He watched anxiously as the crowd of Tauren and Undead merged.

Then he and his men charged the crowd.


	5. The End of the Beginning

As Mighty Rick watched the fierce battle, he realized that Leo's guild, despite being powerful, was vastly outnumbered. He turned to face the cowering citizens within the inn.

"We have to help them." Mighty Rick said.

"Are you insane!" a gnome shouted. "Those monsters could destroy us!"

"Well they will anyways if they manage to get past those brave men out there!" Mighty Rick shouted. "So what do you say? We get anything we can get our hands on, and we go out there and fight back!" Mighty Rick shouted. That simple suggestion, from a noob no less, was enough to boost the morale of the cowards. They brandished their weapons, and then charged out of the inn. The first one to get out the inn, was Trazendy, a Gnome Warlock. Right next to him, was his Felguard, which fought just as bravely as he did. When Trazendy was killed midway through the battle, the guard disappeared.

As the battle raged on, the body count, for both sides, continued to rise. Corpses of all seven of the races participating littered the ground of Goldshire. People from within Stormwind saw the battle, and couldn't help but rush to help their allies. But the Tauren and the Undead just kept pouring in, like an endless wave.

Leo fought with a single Tauren, who wielded a hammer as it's main weapon. Swing after swing, Leo hastily dodged the attacks, and returned them with the swing of his blade, occasionally cutting into the bovine.

"Leo!" Mighty Rick exclaimed upon seeing his savior. Leo, who had just locked his weapon with his adversaries, turned his head to see Rick running toward him… And to see an Undead come up behind Rick.

"Rick, look out!"

Rick spun around, seeing the Undead raise it's weapon to strike. But it was stopped dead in it's tracks by an arrow striking it's chest.

Leo, now unguarded, was struck in the chest with a hammer. For a brief moment, he was lifted off of the ground, before falling down to his knees, gasping for breath. He felt the pain return as soon as the Tauren smacked it's hammer down into him a second time, this time hitting his back, and bringing him down to the ground.

The Tauren laughed at the human, not taking it's hammer off of him. This would be it's down fall. Mighty Rick leapt into the air, and landed on the head of the hammer, then he jumped off of the hammer and kicked the Tauren square in the snout, sending him stumbling back. Mighty Rick, still in the air, came down hard on the Tauren, impaling his blade through it's large chest. The Tauren hit the ground with a loud thud, and that's when Mighty Rick drove the blade deeper, even piercing through the earth.

"Bloodhorn has been slain!" another Tauren shouted. "Retreat!" screamed all throughout the crowd of Horde alumni, as they dashed toward Duskhaven. Some of the Alliance chased after the crowd, trying to finish their opponents, but most of the Alliance stayed in Goldshire to celebrate their victory. In all, 23 Horde and 32 Alliance were killed. Amazingly, only two members of Leo's guild were killed.

Mighty Rick, who had stayed behind but not to celebrate his victory, turned Leo's body over, hoping for the best. "Leo." he said, his eyes tearing up. "I never thanked you…."

"Don't…. Don't mention it." a response came.

"You're alive!" Rick said with glee. But Leo shook his head slowly.

"Not much longer." he said. "Listen, I want you to…" he slowly raised his right arm up, which held his sword. "Take this." he said as he handed it over to Rick. "And my guild."

"What?" Rick said confused. "You're guild… You want me to-"

"To lead it, yes. You see, Rick, there was a reason… There was a reason I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the gnome and dwarf came to his side. He reached his hand up, and grabbed the dwarf's long black beard. "Ed, get him a tabard." he said, pointing to Rick. Ed nodded, before taking off to Stormwind. "Basil…. He's the one… You know what to do."

The gnome, known as Basil, slowly nodded his head.

"Rick… go." he said, before resting his head back into the grass. His body seemed to sink, as he drew his last breath. Rick looked over to Basil, who looked him in the eyes.

"What do I do?" Rick asked.

"Do as he said." Basil said. "And go." he ordered as he pointed towards the forest. Rick nodded, and then raised up, tall and proud. As he walked through the town, everyone's head turned to watch him leave.

"Rick, wait!" a voice called. Rick turned around, and saw Ed the Dwarf running toward him with a tabard of the guild. Ed tossed the tabard, and Rick caught it perfectly in his hands.

"Thanks, Ed." the Night elf said as he put the tabard on.

With his tabard adorning him, and the sword of a fallen warrior in hand, Rick took off into the forest to begin his adventures.


	6. Three Years, Six Months, and a Day Later

**Three years, six months, and one day later…**

A group of four level 85 Alliance characters charged down the path toward Goldshire. At the head of them, was the Warrior known as Mighty Rick. He had lead the guild for three and a half years by that point. When he left Goldshire, he didn't come back until he reached level 70. And then 80. And finally, 85. The occasion of his return was actually happening that very moment.

A lot had changed in those three years. The Lich King rose and fell, the Death Knights came, and the races had learned knew skills. The terrain of the whole world had been altered by the arrival of Deathwing, and the Alliance and the Horde had opened their arms to the Worgen and the Goblins, respectively. The guild that Rick lead, now called "No Rest For the Mighty", had grown considerably since Leo's death. However, several of it's members had died between the current time and Leo's death. One prominent example was Ed, the Dwarf Warlock, who was killed during a battle in the Barrens. Strangely enough, several others had also disappeared. Though they were not known to have died, Rick feared the worse when it came to his allies.

The three men following behind Rick were all humans, or so it seemed. Waricedie, the human warrior who always kept a shaved head, Valdrenari, the human mage, and Pinsford, the human hunter. These three were the only survivors of the eight that Rick had brought with him on his journey. Their deaths, however, were not Rick's fault, only brought on by their own foolishness.

When Rick rode into town, he tied his horse off, and then walked into the inn, where a huge party of people were awaiting him. "Welcome back home, Rick!" shouted Tulleb, a fellow Night Elf Warrior. He was the first to shake Rick's hand.

"I'm glad to be back Tulleb." Rick responded.

"Ye had us worried, boy." William 'Knock Out' said. Rick walked over to the bar, and pulled a chair up.

"I've been gone longer." he said as he requested one drink. Innkeeper Farley poured a pint for the Warrior, and handed it to him, which he drank as quick as he could. A few moments of silence passed by as he continued to drink.

"So, no 'thanks for keeping Goldshire safe while I was gone?'" a human warrior standing at the stair case said. Rick looked over, and saw the man everyone knew as Dreggy.

"Don't be stressing' the boy out." William said. "He's had a hard journey."

"Yeah? Well it wouldn't kill him to thank us."

"Shut up, Dreggy, he's a fucking hero, and all you do is harass him just because you're jealous!" Basil shouted.

"And you aren't?" Dreggy said. "Leo knows this guy for no more than a week and he just hands over the guild."

"Dreggy!" Basil shouted. "We all know why he did that. Keep your mouth shut."

The human quietly retreated back up stairs. "So where's Jesebal and Kwas?" Rick asked. The two he was referring to in question were both night elves, sister and brother, mage and druid, respectively.

"Jesebal's up in Dolanaar, making sure the young warriors are safe. We haven't heard from Kwas in awhile." said Walord, one of the higher ranking members.

"Rick, come out here, look!" a voice from outside cried. It seemed there truly was no rest for the Mighty. He wasn't back more than ten minutes and already he was needed. He hopped up from his chair, and raced outside to see Sonielwind, the Night Elf Hunter, and Joko, the Human Paladin. Though those two were not what caught his eye. No, the focal point in this image was the two Goblins floating up in a hot air balloon.

"It's the Goblin brothers!" Joko exclaimed as he pointed to Kne and Cle. Sitting on the rim between the two was Pinchy, the brothers' pet crab.

"William, come out here!" Rick ordered.

"Aye!" William shouted as he came out, rifle in hand. He fell to one knee, and took aim at the blimp. He fired, missing. "Damn, I missed 'em!"

"I can see that, keep firing!" the plum skin ordered. William reloaded his rifle, and as he did, the brothers disappeared behind the edge of the basket, before reappearing, lifting something heavy above their heads. "Wait!" Rick shouted, signaling for the Dwarf to hold his fire. "Shoot that!" he said, pointing to the explosive. Just then, the brothers threw the bomb down to the town. "Hurry!"

William took aim, and fired.

A fiery explosion erupted in mid air, so strong it sent the hot air balloon flying and knocked Joko into the nearby water trough. As the men were showered with debris, Sonielwind put his ear to the dirt.

"What do you hear, hunter?" William asked. The Night Elf was quiet a moment, before he spoke up.

"A group of Horde… Four of them… Two orcs, a blood elf… And a tauren." he said.

"Let's get inside then, tell the men to get ready." Rick said as he walked into the inn.

"Aye, and tell Farley to order some new windows."

XxXxX

**Yes, it has been three years since I have updated….. Really. The last time this story was updated was January 3rd****, 2008. It is July 4****th****, 2011 where I am right now, so it has been exactly 3 years, six months, and one day since I updated this, just like the opening says. And the last time I updated one of my stories was September 6****th****, 2008. It's been awhile.**

**Well, Enjoy the rest of this story. Hopefully we won't have to wait as long with this one.**


End file.
